


5'oclock

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early mornings versus late nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5'oclock

 

Bang Yongguk is exhausted.  
  
He's been up all night, fiddling and rearranging and even working on a few new things.   
  
Now it's 5am, and his coffee is cold; but there's a smile on his face as he logs onto his Skype account.

  
There's a sixteen hour difference between LA and Seoul - Which means its already nine pm that night.

  
But still, he searches out a specific name - and sure enough, Junhongie96 is online.

  
He clicks on his name and quickly types, _Hey baby_.

  
And almost immediately there is a reply - _Yonggukie! <3_

  
Yongguk smiles as he types, _Video? I want to see you.._

  
There's a moment of hesitation, and then, _Okay. I've got a surprise for you~_

  
Yongguk is intrigued, drumming his fingers on his desk as the call connects.

  
The first thing he sees is Junhong's smile, a bit larger than life on the computer screen, and despite himself Yongguk finds himself smiling wider.

  
But then Junhong's smile falls a little. "Hyung.. You don't look so good..have you been sleeping?"

  
Yongguk snorts. He can't get much past Junhong, but that's one of the things he loves so much about him - his honesty. "Not as much as I would like. Now what's this surprise?"

  
Junhong looks doubtful, and Yongguk can almost see the gears turning in his head. "Wait..it's nearly 5am there! Why aren't you sleeping now, hyung?"

  
Yongguk chuckles quietly, and holds up his hands. "I've been busy..It's fine though, Junhongie. What did you want to show me?"

  
Junhong pouts. "I dunno, hyung. Are you sure this is the best time?"

  
Yongguk sighs, patiently. Sometimes, Junhong worries more than he should. Overactive imagination, Yongguk thinks. "It's the perfect time. I'm going to be busy the rest of the day. Don't leave me hanging here, baby. What is it?"

  
Junhong nibbles his lip in the way he does when he's nervous. "Hold on a minute."

  
He disappears from the screen for a moment, and Yongguk can hear him shuffling around their room. There's the sound of a zipper and something like clothes dropping on the floor, and for a moment Yongguk wonders if Junhong went through with that threat to get himself pierced - But then everything shifts as the blond picks up the laptop and moves it to the bed.

  
His face is a bit flushed as he settles on his side. "Sorry, hyung."

  
Yongguk licks his lips, unsure what to expect. "Let me see?"

  
Junhong nods and turns the computer - the camera slides down a tshirt Yongguk vaguely recognizes as his own to a slim waist and narrow hips - and then long, pale legs, covered in a pair of sheer white stockings, a simple purple bow on the front of each band.

  
Junhong shifts them and Yongguk swallows hard, his eyes wide.

  
"What do you think, hyung?"

  
Junhong's voice is close to the mic, so Yongguk can hear the husky little purr in his voice that he's missed so much. "Y-yeah.."

  
His voice cracks a little and Junhong laughs quietly, his hand suddenly appearing as he slides it down his front, pushing his shirt down over his pale blue undies.

  
He's getting hard. Yongguk swallows.

  
"Junhong-ah," He murmurs. "Can you touch yourself for me?"

  
He hears Junhong's breath hitch, his voice still breathy when he murmurs "W-what?"

  
Yongguk licks his lips. "Let me see all of you. Then close your eyes, Junhongie."

  
Junhong pushes the computer back so Yongguk can see his face, cheeks a pretty pink. He closes his eyes and sighs softly. Yongguk hums. "Slide your hands down over your thighs."

  
Nibbling his lip, Junhong does, his legs shifting under the slightly ticklish sensation.

  
"Those are my hands, Junhong-ah." Junhong's breath hitches again, fingers balling into fists before they relax again. "Your skin is so soft.."

  
Junhong's fingers dip beneath bands and raise them away from his skin. He slides his fingertips along beneath them and then out again, just as Yongguk murmurs.

  
"So pretty, Junhong-ah.."

  
Junhong flushes harder, one of his hands taking a detour up to push the shirt up. Yongguk groans, eyes glued to the screen as Junhong slides his hand to the top of his underwear, fingers brushing the waistband. "Can I, hyung?"

  
Yongguk immediately nods, beyond words, and feels himself harden as Junhong slowly shimmies the underwear down his legs, baring his arousal to the air.

  
He wraps his hand around it with a soft sigh, legs shifting as he settles into a slow rhythm. His other hand slides up his chest, and he plays with his nipples, soft sounds leaving his lips that make Yongguk groan and hunch lower in his chair. He pops the button on his jeans and slides his hand inside as he murmurs.

  
“Junhong-ah..”

  
Junhong hums in response, brows furrowing. He’s trying to fight the way his hips are bucking into his hand, vividly imagining its Yongguk’s hand instead. Yongguk bites his lip and wraps his hand around himself, eyes moving between Junhong’s face and his hand.

  
“Junhong-ah..I love you..”

  
Junhong whines softly, hand moving faster. He’s rolling his lip between his teeth – a sure sign he’s close. Yongguk moves his own hand faster to catch up.

  
“You’re so gorgeous, Junhong-ah..I miss you, baby..”

  
Junhong moans as he drops his hand from his chest to the sheets, gripping them hard. Desperately he wishes it was Yongguk’s hand, but his voice helps, and when he opens his eyes to meet the older man’s gaze it’s a frantic combination of need and love.

  
“Y-Yongguk..”

  
It physically pains Yongguk that he can’t lean in and kiss those pretty pink lips – release them from the abuse Junhong’s teeth are putting them through. Instead he has to settle for gripping the desk tightly and jerking his own cock as he murmurs.

  
“Come for me baby..”

  
The noise Junhong makes when he cums never fails to send shivers down Yongguk’s spine, his own hips stuttering as his mind supplies him with the memory of being inside of Junhong, of the scent of his skin and the heat of his body making him spiral out of control.

  
As soon as he can consciously do it, Yongguk opens his eyes, watching as Junhong rides the waves of his orgasm, breathily calling out Yongguk’s name. Yongguk swallows hard, a lump forming in his throat as his hand slows on his softening cock.

  
His shirt and the inside of his jeans are stained, but he’s more concerned over the fact that he can’t reach out and brush the hair out of Junhong’s eyes, or pull that still shaking body into his arms, whispering soft nothings against his ear the way he always does.

  
Instead, he has to settle with a soft smile when the younger boy finally opens his eyes, dazed and still flushed, a soft smile of his own finally tugging at Junhong’s lips.

  
“I love you, Junhong-ah.”

  
His voice is so low that he almost isn’t sure that Junhong hears it, but then he giggles softly, and Yongguk feels warmth in his chest that has nothing to do with the orgasm he just had.

  
“I love you too, Yonggukie.”

  
Yongguk scrunches his nose at the nickname, and Junhong continues to smile as he shifts the computer up so its only his upper half, turning to lay on his stomach and lean on his hands.

  
“I miss you..”

  
Yongguk bites his lip and reaches for the screen, unable to help tracing the boy’s features. “I miss you too, baby,” He murmurs.

  
“When are you coming home?”

  
Yongguk sighs. He hates being away from the younger, but his job is a demanding one. “Soon, baby. Soon.”

  
Junhong hums, and then it goes silent for a little while, though it’s not uncomfortable, each lost in their own thoughts of one another. Junhong’s eyes are the first to begin drooping, and Yongguk laughs quietly when he tries to fight it. “You should go to bed, baby. You have school tomorrow.”

  
Junhong whines, but he knows it’s true. “As long as you promise to sleep too. Can I call you tomorrow?”

  
Yongguk nods, and they share one last quiet ‘I love you’ and a wave before _Junhongie96_ signs off.

  
Yongguk sighs, finding a few tissues in the desk drawer to clean himself up. The sun is beginning to rise behind him, the light illuminating his plain, bare office. Spinning around in his chair, the young music producer stares out over the city, thoughts straying all over the place.

  
His eyes unfocus, and instead of the city he sees his reflection.

  
He comes to a decision.

  
Spinning around in his chair again, Yongguk picks up the phone. In less than three rings, someone picks up. He clears his throat.

  
  
“Hello. Yes. When is the next scheduled flight to Seoul, South Korea?”


End file.
